


just like heaven

by nirvanabrook



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gay, Humor, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Queer Themes, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Track Star Eddie Kaspbrak, okay there's a little bit of angst oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanabrook/pseuds/nirvanabrook
Summary: Richie didn't mean for Eddie to be embarrassed and hate him. Maybe the best thing was to embarrass himself so Eddie wouldn't feel so bad.(Inspired by a scene in 10 Things I Hate About You)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	just like heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i watched 10 things i hate about you last night, and when the scene of patrick singing to kat and the soccer team came on, my brain immediately thought reddie. so, i decided to write a one-shot of that with reddie, with some things being changed of course. lowkey wanna write a whole it fic based off the movie, but i don't know how to go about it just yet so have this for now. hope you like it! there are no warnings this is all fluff and humor with a tad bit of angst.

“He hates me,” said Richie Tozier to his friends Stan Uris and Mike Hanlon. They were in Algebra. Richie was talking about Eddie Kaspbrak, who was angry at Richie after he rejected him in the car after a party. 

“What’d you do to him?” Stan asked. 

“I don’t know,” Richie whispered. He paused for a moment and sighed. “I decided not to get with him when I knew he’d be too wasted to remember it. Now he probably thinks I led him on or blew him off or some shit. Fuck.” 

“Well, have you tried apologizing?” asked Mike. Richie just looked at him.

“Yeah, that’s not a possibility. I don’t think you realize how stubborn he is.” He groaned and put his head down on the table. “He won’t even look at me.” 

“Then, how the hell are we supposed to fix this?” Stan said. Richie slowly sat up again with a regretful face.

“I have no fucking clue.”

“Well, you better get one because otherwise, the plan is going to backfire,” Mike said. Richie didn’t even care much about the plan anymore, or about being paid. He had started to really like Eddie, and he hated that he might’ve ruined it. 

\---

Richie tried for days to talk to Eddie. Later that day that he talked to Stan and Mike, they had sat out by the football field and watched track practice. Eddie had flipped Richie off while running without even looking at him.

Richie had tried talking to Eddie at the drug store where he worked. He tried speaking to him as he shelved stuff, but Eddie didn’t really care to speak to him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I have to get my… ADHD medication,” Richie replied with a grin. That was a lie. He had just refilled it last week.

“Well, then you should probably get it and leave me alone.” Eddie focused back on shelving. 

“Eds, come o-”

“Don’t call me Eds,” he retorted. Richie knew he was serious. He sighed and walked out.

\--- 

“He’s still pissed,” Richie told Stan and Mike at lunch. 

“Hey,” Stan said, “you embarrassed the guy. Maybe you need to embarrass yourself to even it out. Give up a little bit of your dignity, although I don’t believe you have any.” Richie laughed at that. 

“I think I have an idea.” 

Later that day, he gives cash to a friend in the drumline of the marching band. After that, he goes into the field announcer’s booth while track practice is going on. He messes with the controls to the audio setup. He grabs the cordless microphone and turns up the volume switch that’s labeled “Field Mic Announce.” He smiles to himself. 

“Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick,” he begins to sing slowly. “Just Like Heaven” by The Cure was a song he and Eddie bonded over, so he knew he wanted to sing that. Everyone on the field has stopped to see where the singing was coming from. Richie began walking slowly out of the boot and onto the bleachers

“‘The one that makes me scream,’ she said. ‘The one that makes me laugh,’ she said. Threw her arms around my neck.” His singing slowly sped up. By now, Richie was on the top of bleachers, and everyone was staring at him in awe. He was grinning. He walked a few steps as he sang. 

“Show me how you do it, and I promise that, oh, I promise that I’ll run away with you.” He sat down on one of the bleachers and stared directly at Eddie. “I’ll run away with you.” Drums began to play. It wasn’t the same drums in the song, but instead, they made their own rhythms while staying on beat and making it sound good. The track team looked around at them. Eddie laughed. 

Richie walked around the bleachers, partly dancing. He didn’t look away from Eddie. 

“Spinning on that dizzy edge, kissed her face, and kissed her neck. Dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow.” Eddie stared at him, mesmerized. He couldn’t believe Richie was doing this. 

“‘Why are you so far away?’ she said. Why won’t you ever know that I’m in love with you?” Richie stopped walking and stood there facing the field. “That I’m in love with you.” A smile started to grow on Eddie’s face, and he couldn’t hold it back.

Richie continued singing, but security came. They all watched as he ran away from them while on the bleachers and still continued to sing. It was entertaining to watch. For a second they caught him, but he quickly got out of their grip and ran away. Everyone applauded him and cheered loudly. Eddie cheered the loudest. He wasn’t sure if anyone knew who that was for, but at that moment, he didn’t care much. If people knew he was gay, then people knew. 

Richie ended up in detention. Eddie needed to talk to him, but he couldn’t do that unless he got him out. He tried to think of ways to distract the coach, who led detention. While in the locker room, he put his running clothes in his gym bag and found his inhaler. He hadn’t had an asthma attack in years, but he still carried the inhaler with him almost everywhere. That gave him an idea. 

He walked into the school and to the classroom that detention was held in. There were students that were typically in there. Some of the guys in there had called him gay slurs before. He didn’t let them keep him from doing his plan. 

“Eddie?” said the coach. “What are you doing in here?” Eddie looked around the room nervously. The attention was suddenly on him. He calmed down when he noticed Richie, who was looking at him with a smirk. 

“I, uh, I came to talk about some ideas that we could use to make the track team better so that we score higher at meets,” Eddie replied cheerfully. 

“Well, I think it can wait, Eddie.” Eddie began to walk toward’s the coach’s desk so that the coach would look away from the door/

“No, my memory gets bad sometimes, and I tend to forget things pretty quickly. They’re really good ideas, and I think it’d be a waste to let me forget them when they could really help out the team.” He’s now standing in front of the board behind the coach’s desk, so now the coach has his back completely turned from the door. Eddie looks at Richie, trying to tell him with his expression to get ready to go. 

“Well, Edd-” He’s interrupted by Eddie suddenly hyperventilating. “Eddie, what’s wrong?” Eddie put his hand on his chest to act as if he was trying to ease his breathing. He had a panicked look, to which the coach started to worry. 

“I’m having… an asthma… attack,” Eddie gasped. He looked at Richie and cocked his head to the side to tell him to go. Richie realized and began to shuffle out of his seat. The coach heard him and started to turn around, but Eddie gasped to try and get his attention again. It worked. 

“I- Well- Eddie, do you… do you have an inhaler?” Coach stammered. Eddie started to fumble with his gym bag to try and dig out his inhaler. He watched Richie sneak out the door quietly. He quickly pulled out his inhaler and put it to his lips. He puffed it once and acted as though he was perfectly fine again. He smiled. 

“I’m sorry about that, Coach,” he said. He sighed. “Well, shoot, I forgot the ideas I had, now. I’m so sorry I disturbed you and your detention. Please forgive me.” He walked away, and he smiled as he did. A few of the students snickered. 

He met Richie outside. As soon as he got out, Richie cheered and ran up to him.

“Eddie Spaghetti, I didn’t know you had that in you!” 

“First of all, don’t call me that,” Eddie joked. “Second of all, I didn’t know you had that in you. What the fuck was that?”

“It was all for you, Eds,” Richie replied with a big, toothy grin. They stood there quiet for a moment. They just looked at each other.

“You sang our song,” Eddie finally said. He said it quietly, almost as if everything would shatter if he said it any louder. 

“Yeah, I did.” Richie turned his grin into a friendly, loving smile. “I’m really sorry, Eds. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I just didn’t want either of us to regret anything if something did happen between us, even if it was just a kiss. I should’ve told you that.” Eddie smiled, his dimples showing. Richie thought he was the cutest boy in the entire world. And he felt like shit for doing what he was doing. He had to tell Bill that the deal was off. He couldn’t keep doing it. 

“I’m sorry, too. I was an asshole. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you for that, and I shouldn’t have ignored you like that. I just felt… led on, you know? But I guess that wasn’t true.” Richie nodded. “I still can’t believe you did that, Rich.”

“And I can’t believe you faked a fucking asthma attack for me.” They were both laughing. “So, you don’t hate me?”

“I could never hate Richie Tozier,” said Eddie. Richie grinned and leaned in to kiss the shorter boy. Eddie put, or threw, his arms around Richie’s neck and kissed him back. They kissed passionately, knowing nobody was around. They pulled away, and they both had huge grins on their faces. 

But, Richie knew what Eddie said wasn’t true. He was going to hate Richie if he knew what Richie was doing. Except, he wasn’t going to find out because Richie was going to end the deal, and it would be fine. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me, Eds?” Richie asked, his hands still around Eddie’s waist after he had put them there and they kissed. 

“Like, right now?” Richie nodded. Eddie smiled and kissed Richie again before saying yes. Richie promised to make this the best date anyone has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this could be better, but if i ever makek a full length of this, then i can improve it then. richie and eddie loving the cure is canon me thinks.
> 
> if you wanna, you can follow my twitter @nirvanabrook2. i talk a lot about IT, especially richie and reddie. hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
